Island Fun
by Kevin Jordi
Summary: In the middle of nowhere in the pacific ocean, an entire class will be eaten by something one by one. plz R&R. Ty
1. Chapter 1

This was just a bit of fun, I might not finish each chapter very quickly, but don't worry, I'll get to it

**Prologue**

They were running through the jungle as fast as they could, on their shoulders in a litter was a boy. His left arm was missing, as though it had been bitten off. His stomach was pierced three times, as if something with three claws on its foot had kicked him. When they finally came to a clearing they set the boy down. They village healer came up to them, he knelt down next to the boy and checked his pulse, he was alive. The healer looked up at the men who had brought the boy in, "You brought him just in time, though there is not much I can do, we will just have to wait and see what happens…wait and see."

Chapter 1; Zaira 

It was 10:30am, they had just boarded the ship, and for some of them this was their first cruise. They were the 9th grade class of FCA. First were Crystal, and her friends B.J. and Samantha. Then came Victoria, Cassie, and Zaira. After that was Daniel, and Josh, in a discussion about guitars, with Matt occasionally butting in. In the rear was Chey, Kyle, and Gary.

They had come with their teacher Mr. Borny, on a cruise. They had worked hard to save this money, but by the end of the year, it had happened. They were sailing to Hawaii, for a week there. It was going to be fun.

**2 days later**

Hi my name is Kyle, though some kids call me Yordy. I am not sure how I got that name, but I did, and that is the point.

Things started getting weird about 6:00 in the morning on the second day at sea. The winds started picking up, and it was raining hard. We were a little creeped, seeing that this was a small sailing yacht. All of a sudden the conning tower was ripped off. The girls were screaming now. It was hell now. Wave after wave crashed over the boat, it started to flood below decks. All of a sudden we ran aground, supposedly on coral, but I have yet to have that proven to me. Mr. Borny thought that it was an island, and so we went above to see if we could get to it. The rain had stopped, and that wasn't the weird thing, it was sunny.

We got into the lifeboat, and lowered it over the side. Once on the island we preceded to search the shore for a nice place to stay. All of a sudden, from in the jungle we heard a scream. It seemed like a few of the girls had gone off to look. Victoria, B.J., and Crystal came running out of the jungle. "Where's Zaira?" asked Mr. Borny. Victoria and the rest of them just looked stupid, suddenly out of the jungle shot one of the shoes that Zaira had been wearing. It contained one of her bloody feet. We all turned to run back to the boat, but it was gone. The kids around me started freaking, I just sank down onto the sand. It was horrific; the shoe with the foot in it was still oozing blood. Mr. Borny tried to keep everyone calm, but the girls wouldn't stop crying.

That night was one of terrible silence. We didn't have anything to make a fire, and unfortunately Mr. Borny didn't have anything to make one appear out of the air. Everyone just took a little crevice in the rocks, and tried to go to sleep there. I couldn't sleep, so I started walking. I went over to where the shoe had landed, and it was gone. There was a small trail of blood heading into the jungle, but I was not about to go into there. As I was falling asleep, I wondered what would happen tomorrow, and if we would all make it out alive.


	2. samantha

**Chapter 2**

**Samantha**

I woke up thinking "Oh God, where am I." I looked around and seeing the jungle, I remembered what had happened last night, and the blood that was still there. A few hours later we all were feeling hunger pains, horribly. Mr. Borny decided to try to take a few kids, and find something to eat in the jungle. They didn't go in the way the girls had gone; instead they went about a mile down the beach before heading into the jungle. I was one of the ones who went into the jungle.

It was thick, the trees were close together, and we struggled to walk through it. About ten minutes after entering the jungle, we found a trail. It was wide, like a large animal made it; two people were able to walk side by side, so it was large. We kept on walking for about half an hour, and didn't find anything. A few minutes later the trail grew smaller, and then petered off to a little line on the jungle floor.

Then we came upon a barrier of trees. They were massive, there was no way around. We turned to go back, but someone had placed a screen of bamboo, and a jumble of other greenery in the way. We were trapped. An arm, a mutilated arm reached in through the bamboo screen, and tried to grab someone. It got Samantha. She screamed as loud as she could, and we tried to pull her back, but the arm just wrenched her out. Suddenly the screen was pulled away, we ran. Spears lined the trail, so we couldn't go off of it.

Back at the beach, everything was in utter chaos. Apparently something had come onto the beach, and placed in perfect symmetry, the hands, feet, and head of Samantha. It was gruesome, all the other parts had been eaten, and that was all that was left.


End file.
